


Dance

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheath of the knife presses against her thigh...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

The sheath of the knife presses against her thigh but Legretta is mindful to walk as though its not there. If she wishes to succeed, she can't make any suspicious actions; even adjusting her skirt too often could give her away.

Thankfully, Van doesn't seem to notice as he looks her over, eyes lingering over her legs in a way that made her wish she had picked a dress with a longer skirt. Then the bastard smiles and says, "That dress looks wonderful on you, Legretta."

She scowls at him, standing straighter. Though there's a difference in height, she's doesn't allow that to dissuade her. "I'm not interested in what you think looks 'wonderful'." Then she adds, "Sir."

"Very well." Van chuckles in a way that would seem kind from anyone else, and he holds his hand out to her. "Can I at least ask for a dance with such a strong woman?"

There's no real choice, but she pretends to consider the offer regardless. After a moment, she takes his hand. "If you insist."

Van grips her hand firmly and leads her out onto the ballroom floor, past the other officials with their trophy women, to the center of the ballroom, far away from any of the balconies that offered any semblance of privacy.

Legretta's knows how to be patient -- she can wait for the right moment.

He brings her to the center of the ballroom, where most everyone else seems to be, pressed up close to their partners as though this were a romantic occasion and not another formality. Most likely, they merely didn't wish to sway into anyone else.

Legretta follows suit and presses close against Van, not wanting to stand out amongst the rest of the dancers in the crowd. Something that Van seems to have no qualms with, as he wraps an arm around her waist and holds her close.

"I'm glad you're willing to go along with this," He says, voice just loud enough for her to hear above the music. "I imagine this isn't the most pleasant of things I've asked of you."

"You could ask for worse." She tuts her tongue, shaking her head. "A dance is nothing."

"Is it?" Then he shifts his grip on her, running his hand down her side. "Is that why you brought a knife with you?"

That makes her tense, and she looks up at him, not quite sure what to say. Finally, with a straight face, she manages, "I would have hoped I hid it better than that."

Van laughs as though she just told a light-hearted joke. "You did an excellent job. I doubt the guards gave you any trouble on your way in."

"No, they didn't." She frowns deeply as though in disapproval, trying not to give her unease away any more than she already has. "Of course, their search wasn't very thorough."

"They never are. It's incredibly rude to search a lady, after all." Then Van shakes his head, his hand now low enough to grip the edge of her skirt, tugging at it. Either to make a point or, something that Legretta can't guess as to what. "Regardless, you're not the first woman to try and kill me with a blade hidden under your dress." When she opens her mouth to speak, he quickly adds; "At the very least, it seems you've chosen an excellent blade for the task at hand." And he slides his hand under her skirt, thumbing the blade.

Legretta grabs his wrist and moves his hand away, scowling at him as she does so. "Sir, this is still a public event," she says loudly. Only one woman glances their way, and a sideways glance from Van is enough to make her look the other direction.

He chuckles and moves his hand to rest at her hip. "I suppose that was too forward of me? We can't have the others here believing that I may be uncouth."

"I doubt you'd truly care even if they did believe that."

"Scandals are to be expected. However, that wasn't what we were discussing, was it?" Van tightens his grip on her hand, and pulls her close against him. "I did tell you that you could kill me once the opportunity presented itself. Did you believe I was likely to give you the chance tonight?"

This is most likely just another twisted game of his, a game she doesn't wish to play. "I merely came prepared, on the chance I could kill you."

Then Van's smile widens, thoroughly pleased. "Then I'd like to request some time with you. Alone."

The request throws her off. "Sir?"

"Away from everyone else here, where you can take your chance," he says, smiling relaxing; as though he just asked her to bed and expected her to agree.

"You're insane," she says, bluntly. "Is that all you want from me?"

"We'll make our leave seem romantic." And as if to prove his point, Van leans forward and kisses her, beard scratching her chin. His lips linger for just a moment before he pulls back. "And then, when the affair I had with my aide is discovered, they'd know who was responsible for my death."

"You-" Legretta stiffens, only able to glare at him. Then she hisses low; "You _planned_ this?"

"I merely came prepared," he says sweetly, throwing her own words back at her. "I suggest that when you do take my life, that you bring a solid alibi along with your blade."

She allows herself a cold laugh. "I'll keep that advice in mind, Commandant."

Finally, Van relaxes his hold and lets her take a step back. "My offer still stands, if you're interested. I imagine you'd like some time away from this crowd?"

Legretta frowns, quietly considering. After a moment, she finally answers, "Very well. I'll leave with you."

Van smiles and slides a hand under her skirt again, quickly undoing the strap holding her knife in place and lets it fall to the ground, unnoticed by anyone else. "Now, we'll leave."

And all she can do is nod and follow. Now isn't the time, but next time. Next time, she'll be better prepared.


End file.
